Breakfast
by LilShiho-chan
Summary: In jeder Beziehung, gibt es eine Hürde die es zu überwinden gilt. Die Eltern. Oder in Gwendolyns Fall, Gideons Mutter. Alles kein Problem, wenn man sich auf das erste Treffen genügend vorbereiten kann und so vermeidet in wirklich jedes Fettnäpfchen zu treten, was auf der Erde existiert. Doch das wäre schließlich normal, und das ist Gwendolyn ja bekannterweise ganz und gar nicht!


Hallo alle zusammen!

Wie ich gesehen habe, ist dieser kleine One-shot der erste in deutscher Sprache auf dieser Seite und eigentlich ist er auch nur ein Test, weil ich keine Ahnung habe wie genau man auf dieser Seite hier Geschichten hoch lädt, weil ich neu bin. :) Ich hab lange überlegt, welches meiner Werke der Testlauf wird und da das hier am ehesten dem entspricht, was in den nächsten Monaten und Jahren (hoffentlich) von mir erwartet werden kann, habe ich mich für "Breakfast" entschieden. Geschrieben als Hommage an drei wirklich tolle Bücher.

ACHTUNG! Um Konflikten aus dem Weg zu gehen, beachtet bitte folgendes: Wie viele andere Leute bin auch ich nicht nur auf dieser Internetseite angemeldet und da dieser One-shot schon etwas älter ist, ist es für mich unvermeidbar, dass er auch auf dem deutschen Pendant dieser Seite ( ) zu finden ist. Mein User-name ist dort ähnlich, also bitte ich darum das zu beachten. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, schreibt mich auf der anderen Seite an und ich werde euch gerne antworten! :D

Außerdem versteht sich von selbst, dass alle handelnden Personen nicht meiner Feder entspringen, sondern der von Kerstin Gier. Ich benutze sie nur um meiner Handlung einen Sinn zu verleihen.

So genug Vorwort, ich hoffe ihr mögt den OS genauso gerne wie meine bisherigen Leser!

* * *

Gähnend streckte ich mich der Sonne entgegen, die strahlend durch das große Fenster gegenüber des Bettes schien.  
Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten meine Nase und ich nieste kurz, ehe ich meine schwarzen Haare zurück strich und mir verschlafen meine Augen rieb.

„Morgen Dornröschen."

Verwundert zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah zu meiner rechten Seite an der, nicht wie erwartet, Gideon saß, sondern Xemerius, der vergnügt mit seinem Schwanz wedelte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich und sah mich suchend um.  
„Ich sah Funkelsteinchen abhauen und da dachte ich mir, dass ich wieder gefahrlos bei dir vorbeischauen kann. Aber es war langweilig! Du hast nur geschlafen und vor dich hingemurmelt...und noch etwas anderes aber das willst du bestimmt nicht wissen."

Lachend kugelte er sich auf der Bettdecke und ich konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu verdrehen. Ich wollte **wirklich **nicht wissen, was er noch mitbekommen hatte!  
Seufzend schwang ich meine Beine aus Gideons Bett und machte mich, ohne noch weiter auf den lachenden Wasserspeier zu achten, auf den Weg in die Küche.  
Ich hatte unheimlich großen Hunger.  
Naja, kein Wunder nach dem gestrigen Abend.  
Leicht lächelnd trat ich ins Wohnzimmer, nur um gleich darauf das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
Hier sah es ja aus wie bei Hempels unterm Sofa!  
Überall lagen Papiere herum und mittendrin unsere Kleider, die wir gestern Abend nur noch notdürftig gegen etwas bequemeres eingetauscht hatten.  
„Uiuiui bei euch ging´s ja noch heiß her!", gackerte Xemerius los, als er durch die rechte Wand elegant ins Zimmer flatterte und sich sofort im Chaos wieder fand. Sanft landete er auf dem Kleid, das ich gestern Abend getragen hatte und funkelte mich belustigt an.  
„Klar! Nachdem wir völlig überstürzt aus dem Theater gestürmt sind, nur um kurz vor Picadilly festzustellen, dass wir nur noch 3 Minuten und noch ca. 3 km Weg vor uns haben und schließlich, vollkommen aus der Puste, mitten auf der Straße in Kostümen des 18 Jahrhunderts auftauchten und fast einen Unfall verursachten, hatten wir auch nichts anderes zu tun, als uns gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, die Madame Rossini in mühevoller Kleinarbeit genäht hat!", antwortete ich mit deutlich sarkastischem Unterton, scheuchte ihn von meinem Kleid herunter und hob es sachte auf, um es über die Lehne eines Sessels zu legen.  
Es war ein schlichtes, aber hübsches, mitternachtsblaues Kleid mit kleinen gestickten Sternen und einer wunderbaren Silberborte am Saum. Ich hatte nur hingerissen geseufzt, als Madame Rossini es mir übergeben hatte und obwohl es gestern genauso viel mitgemacht hatte wie ich, sah es noch fast genauso schön aus wir zuvor.  
Nur ein, zwei Flecken waren auf dem kostbaren Stoff zu finden.  
„Wow, das war die beste Ausrede die ich je gehört hab!", lobte mich Xemerius überschwänglich und sprang kurzerhand auf die von der Decke baumelnde Lampe, um sich vor mir in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Ordnungswahn (mal was ganz neues bei mir!) hatte ich nämlich angefangen, so gut wie es ging, aufzuräumen.  
Seufzend hob ich Gideons, ebenfalls Mitternachtsblaues, Outfit vom Teppich und legte es ordentlich über die Sessellehne, als mich ein grummelndes Geräusch aufschrecken lies.  
Ach ja.  
Hunger!  
Immer noch kichernd folgte mir Xemerius in die kleine Küche des Appartements wo ich, voll guter Hoffnung, die Kühlschranktür aufzog, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder entsetzt zu zu schlagen.  
Doch der Geruch verfaulter Lebensmittel hatte sich bereits im Raum verteilt und ich riss wie von Sinnen das Fenster auf um frische Luft zu schnappen.  
„Also wirklich, ich habe ja mit Kühlschänken nicht so viel Erfahrung...aber es gehört doch schon einiges dazu, in Zeiten der Konservierungsmittel, einen kompletten Haufen Lebensmittel in einem gekühlten Raum verschimmeln zu lassen! Das hätte ich Funkelsteinchen gar nicht zu getraut, so pedantisch wie er manchmal ist!"  
Keuchend nickte ich und und ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich an das grüne Teil dachte, das mir zweifellos entgegen _gekrochen _war.  
Das war ja mal wirklich ein Morgen wie er im Buche stand! Ich fragte mich allen ernstes wie Gideon es hier nur aushielt. Vor allem, wie er sich ernährte!  
Ich sah hier weder die Überreste von benutztem Geschirr, noch irgendeine Pappe von einem Lieferservice und wenn er das Zeug aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte, würde er sich bald selbst behandeln müssen, soviel stand fest!  
Während ich mich in der Küche umblickte fiel mein Blick auf ein kleines Zettelchen mitten auf dem Tisch.  
In bewunderte Giedeon dafür, dass selbst sein eiliges Gekrakel aussah wie meine Sonntagsschrift.

_Morgen Gwenny!_

_Ich musste in einer dringenden Angelegenheit nach Temple und wollte dich nicht wecken._  
_Wenn du nur halb so müde warst wie ich, bist du mir sicher dankbar und, wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich längst wieder da wenn du aufwachst und du bekommst das hier nie zu Gesicht._

_Jedenfalls wünsche ich dir einen guten Morgen und ich bin, wenn alles klappt, um 13 Uhr wieder zurück._  
_Fühl´ dich wie Zuhaus!_

_XOXO G._

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen.

„_Fühl´ dich wie Zuhaus!"_

Wieso sollte ich das schaffen, wobei er wohl ziemlich offensichtlich versagt hatte?!  
„Ein nettes kleines Liebesbriefchen hat er dir da geschrieben, Gwenny!", murmelte Xemerius und schlang seine Klauen um meinen Hals, um sich auf meiner Schulter zu halten.  
Wieder fühlte es sich an als würde mich ein nasser Vorhang betatschen.  
„Ich würde gerne wissen, was das für eine Angelegenheit ist.", murmelte ich nachdenklich und schaute auf die Uhr.  
10 Uhr morgens...noch 3 lange Stunden!  
„Ich würde dir ja anbieten, dass ich nachgucke, aber bis ich deinen Schatzi, in dem Labyrinth das sich Hauptquartier nennt, gefunden habe ist längst alles Interessante passiert!"  
Da musste ich ihm recht geben.

„Dann halt später. Ich bestelle mir jetzt erst einmal Frühstück! Glaubst du es gibt beim Bäcker einen Lieferservice?"

Eine viertel Stunde später saß ich, in freudiger Erwartung eines schönen Tässchens Kaffee und eines Schoko-Croissaints, auf der notdürftig frei geschaufelten Couch und tippte unruhig mit dem Fuß auf den Teppich.  
Ob es nach einer halben Stunde Zeit-Überzug Rabatt gab?

Es klingelte.

Ok, zu früh gefreut. Gerade noch einmal rechtzeitig.

Auf der Suche nach etwas Kleingeld durchstöberte ich hektisch die Schubladen und wurde kurze Zeit später auch schon fündig.  
Warum ich das nicht schon früher gemacht hatte?  
Keine Ahnung.

Aber solange hatte es nun wirklich auch nicht gedauert, obwohl der Lieferservice da anderer Meinung zu sein schien, denn er hämmerte wie bekloppt auf die Tür ein.

„Gideon! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!"

Entsetzt erstarrte ich mitten in der Bewegung.  
Entweder Gideon bestellte doch öfters beim Bäcker als ich gedacht hatte, sodass ihn jetzt alle Lieferjungen und _Mädchen _beim Vornamen kannten, oder es lief hier gerade etwas gewaltig schief!

„Oh Oh!", machte Xemerius hinter meinem Rücken unheilvoll und ich spürte wie Wut in mir aufkochte.  
Das sollte mir der gnädige Herr doch einmal genau erklären, wenn er wiederkam!  
Doch zuallererst musste ich mir diese Schlam-... diese Frau einmal angucken.

Also riss ich schwungvoll die Tür auf, bereit meiner Rivalin alles mögliche an den Kopf zu schleudern, doch mir blieben die Worte im Halse stecken.

Meinem Gegenüber, übrigens eine Frau mittleren Alters, ebenfalls.  
Entsetzt wanderten ihre Augen über meine Erscheinung und mir wurde peinlich bewusst, dass ich nichts weiter als ein ziemlich großes T-Shirt von Gideon über meiner Unterwäsche trug.  
Doch neben ihr hätte ich vermutlich auch in meinen normalen Sachen ausgesehen wie der letzte Messi.  
Die Worte Prada, Gucci und D&G sprangen mich förmlich von ihrer Kleidung an und ich konnte mir einen spöttischen Blick auf ihre große Sonnenbrille nicht verkneifen.  
Ich meine, Hallo?!, es war Herbst und es regnete!

„Wer sind sie?", fragten wir unisono und blickten uns für kurze Zeit nur verwirrt an, bis wir wieder gleichzeitig, „Das könnte ich auch sie fragen!", antworteten.  
Xemerius bekam hinter mir einen der größten Lachanfälle aller Zeiten.

„Mensch der Lieferservice wird aber heutzutage gut bezahlt!"

Schließlich schien die Frau sich ein Herz zu fassen und streckte hoheitsvoll ihre behandschuhte Hand in meine Richtung.

„Selena Bertelin!"

Okay, wäre das hier ein Film und ich würde im Kino sitzen, würde ich spätestens _jetzt _fassungslos die Hände vors Gesicht schlagen.

„G-gwendolyn. Gwendolyn Sheperd..."

„Moment, moment...Bertelin. Da klingelt irgendetwas!", murmelte Xemerius hinter mir nachdenklich, doch ich verzichtete darauf ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
Zwar hielt mich Gideons Mutter bestimmt jetzt schon für verrückt, doch das musste ich ja nicht bestätigen, indem ich mich mit der Luft unterhielt.

„Ich bin Gideons Mutter. Der wohnt hier.", erklärte Mrs Bertelin nun überflüssigerweise und ich nickte nur sprachlos.

„Ah jetzt weiß ich wer sie ist!"

Warum passierte so etwas nur immer mir!?

„E-es tut mir Leid, aber der ist gerade nicht Zuhause... kommen sie doch erst einmal herein!", antwortete ich unsicher und trat mit weichen Knien zur Seite, um sie eintreten zu lassen.  
Steif wie eine Bohnenstange blieb Selena Bertelin stehen und blickte sich pikiert im Raum um.  
„Ich schätze Gideon hat von mir erzählt...", fing sie an und fügte mit einem geringschätzigen Blick auf mein Outfit hinzu, „wenn sie geredet haben."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht viel."

Ich brauchte nicht Xemerius Gelächter um zu bemerken, was man an meiner Aussage alles falsch verstehen konnte.

„Ich meine, natürlich haben wir geredet, aber eher über andere Dinge. Nicht nur über sie. Er hat sie ein paar mal erwähnt.", stotterte ich schnell und bemerkte, wie sie mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte.

„Ach hat er das?!"

„Ja hat er!", fügte ich eifrig nickend hinzu und entschloss mich zu ergründen, wie viel sie wusste.

„Wir haben meist über wichtigere Dinge geredet.", murmelte ich und hob die Hand, an der mein kürzlich erst erworbener Siegelring prangte (Zweite Frau als Adept 1. Grades, Oh mein Gott, ich war so stolz auf mich. Die erste war natürlich Leslie gewesen.).  
Doch das war anscheinend auch ein Fehler.

„Ja klar, zeig der Mutter des Typen, in dessen Sachen du in dessen Wohnung herumläufst, einen hübsch teuer aussehenden Ring! Und das, nachdem sie offensichtlich länger nichts mehr von ihm gehört hat, toll gemacht Gwenny!"

Anscheinend schien Mrs Bertelins Gedanken genau denen von Xemerius zu entsprechen, denn sie starrte entsetzter denn je zu mir herüber und schien kurz davor zu sein aus der Wohnung zu stürmen.

„Nein, Nein! Es ist nicht so wie sie denken! Ich bin Mitglied bei den Wächtern! Wir haben über Wächter-Dinge geredet!", beeilte ich mich zu sagen, doch sie schien nicht so ganz überzeugt zu sein.

„Soweit ich weiß, arbeiten bei den Wächtern nur... anständige Leute.", stellte sie sachlich fest und lies ihren Blick ein weiteres Mal über meine Kleidung schweifen.  
Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund war ich mir sicher, dass sie Charlotte kannte. Warum wohl?

Nunja, alles in allem verlief mein erstes Treffen mit Gideons Mutter recht...Wie drücke ich es am  
Besten aus?

**Katastrophal**!

Denn wie sagte man so schön?  
_Der erste Eindruck zählt._

Und den Eindruck, den sie von mir erhalten hatte, war definitv nicht der Beste gewesen.  
Auch Gideons schwärmerische Ausführungen, im Bezug auf meine Rolle im gerade erst bestrittenen Kampf gegen den Gafen im Allgemeinen und meine Persönlichkeit im Besonderen, die er zum Besten gab als er nach 2 langen Stunden peinlichen Schweigens **endlich **nach Hause kam, revidierten ihr Urteil über mich nicht wirklich.

All das konnte ich daran erkennen, in welcher Art sie die Nase rümpfte, als sie mir schließlich zum Abschied die Hand reichte.  
Es war nicht das typische „Ich mag sie nicht"-rümpfen.  
Es war das „Ich finde sie absolut grauenhaft und würde sie am liebsten von meinem Sohn wegreißen. Und das möglichst brutal." - rümpfen.

Allerdings beruhte die Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
Diese Tatsache behielt ich aber für mich, als Gideon mich mit dem strahlendsten Lächeln fragte, ob dieser Besuch nicht schön gewesen wäre.  
Stattdessen nickte ich brav und lächelte. Auch wenn mein Lächeln wohl Selena Bertelins Naserümpfen gleichkamm, und hinter mir Xemerius die übelsten Bezeichnungen für Gideons Mutter durch die Wohnung schrie, denen ich nur zu gern zugestimmt hätte.

Kurz darauf lernte ich, dass auch ein Gideon de Villiers die große Kunst namens _Sarkasmus _beherrschte, denn er nahm seine Aussage zurück, indem er als Antwort auf mein Lächeln die Augen verdrehte und sagte:  
„Gwenny, ich weiß wie schrecklich sie ist. Ich habe immerhin fast mein halbes Leben mit ihr verbringen müssen. Sei froh, dass dir nur 3 Stunden vergönnt waren."

„Naja, vielleicht beruhigt es dich wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es in diesen 3 Stunden geschafft habe, mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu blamieren und sie glauben zu lassen, du würdest eine kleine Bettgeschichte ehelichen, mit der du weniger als 3 Worte gewechselt hast.", antwortete ich gut gelaunt.

„Du hast was!?"

„Ja ich weiß, ich bin absolut bezaubernd!"

„Bewundernswert, mutig, bescheiden, facettenreich, talentiert..."  
Mit einem wütenden Blick versuchte ich Xemerius zum Schweigen zu bringen, der Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben schien, alle Adjektive, mit denen mich Gideon im Gespräch mit seiner Mutter bedacht hatte, zu wiederholen.

„_Zum niederknien!_", schloss mein allerliebster Wasserspeierdämon schließlich, mit einem definitiv ausgedachten Adjektiv, und flatterte elegant zur an der Decke baumelnden Lampe, um sich darauf niederzulassen.

Im nächsten Moment klingelte es an der Tür und ich war froh, nach 4 Stunden, endlich mein Frühstück genießen zu können.

Wenn ich jetzt keinen Rabatt bekam, würde ich wohl bei meinem momentanen Gemütszustand die Bäckerei verklagen.

Ende

* * *

Ich hoffe mein kleines Geschreibsel hat euch gefallen. :)

LG LilShiho-chan


End file.
